A Thousand Years
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: Kagome had a dream about a man that she doesn't even know. Could it be a sign? Is he real? Will she ever meet him? Read to find out! InuYasha x Kagome story!
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Years  
Chapter 1

"_Kagome," I gasped when I heard my name then turned around quickly. Standing there was a man. The man stood there, staring at me.  
'Who is this guy?' I thought to myself.  
"Who are you?" I asked curiously.  
No answer. Instead, he started his way up to me. I backed away a little . . . I had no idea what he wanted. "What do you want from me?!" I asked once more. Once again, no answer. When he finally got close enough to me, he gently took my hand, kissed it sweetly then held it ever so gently. The touch of his hand was cold . . . but it was warm at the same time. I looked up at him. He had no eyes, for his eyes were covered by his bangs. He had a gentle smile on his face that was so beautiful . . . it was not like any smile I've ever seen before . . . almost as if he was an angel sent from above.  
He moved a bit closer to me then whispered, "I love you."  
He moved his face closer to mine. I could feel his soft lips touch mine, and then, I realized that he kissed me. I got to say . . . it was the most magical feeling ever. He pulled away from my lips then looked down at me with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
'Why is he crying?' I asked myself.  
The man's tears landed on my face. I could feel myself start crying too . . . but . . . why was I crying? I don't even know this man . . . but I can feel his sorrow.  
"Kagome." _

"Kagome," I opened my eyes slowly and saw my mother smiling down at me. "Wake up dear, we are here."  
I sat up slowly and realized that I'm in the car. I looked outside and saw our new house. Now I remember. I fell asleep in the car on our way to the house.  
"How . . . how long was I asleep?" I asked mother, rubbing my eyes.  
"Throughout the car trip, you were very exhausted, dear" my mother replied. "Now come on, let's go see our new house!"  
I only nodded and watched my mother carry Sota out of the car, for he was asleep as well.  
I gently touched my lips. Was it just a dream? If it was . . . it felt so real. I swear I could've felt his lips against mine.  
"Kagome, you okay?" I heard my mother ask.  
I looked up at my mother and nodded. "Yes mother, I am okay."  
My mother only smiled and walked into the house with my sleeping brother in her arms.  
I got out of the car and followed my mother in the house.  
"Well, what do you think?" my mother asked gently placing Sota on the couch that was already in the house.  
I looked around, inspecting every inch of the inside. I looked at my mother, smiled then nodded. "I love it mother."  
"Good, I'm glad you do." the mother said cheerfully. "Now help me get out all of the stuff from the car."  
With that said, my mom walked out of the house.  
I sighed then sat down on the floor. It has been 5 years since dad died. Because of my father's death, we lost our house. It has been really hard for my mom to keep up with the bills because she doesn't have a job. She was pregnant with Sota when she lost her job. Luckily, our rich uncle gave us a house to stay in. I got to say that it isn't all that bad. I'd expect it to be worse coming from our uncle. Our uncle is a rich snob sometimes, so it was kind of weird of him to give us a house like that.  
My father died from lung cancer. My father's death was a huge break down for my mom. It has been hell without dad. I hear my mom cry in her room every night . . . I just don't understand how my mother can smile like that. She always has to put a fake smile that hides away her pain and sorrow.  
I sighed once more then hugged my legs. I miss my dad. He was the best father ever. He was always there to bring happiness in our family.  
My only worry now is how life will be in this area.  
"Hey, hey, hey," I heard someone say by the doorway. I looked up and see my uncle, Naraku.  
"How is the house so far, dear Kagome?" my uncle asked with a smirk on his face.  
"It looks great uncle Naraku." I said with a small smile.  
"Ah, come on, don't just sit there," Naraku said as he opened his arms. "Give your uncle a big hug."  
I got up slowly and gave him a hug.  
As we were hugging, I could feel and hear him sniff my hair.  
"My, my, my Kagome . . . you have grown to be a beautiful woman." said Naraku, with his face against my black hair.  
"I'm only fifteen though, Uncle." I said with a nervous laughter.  
"Mmmm . . . doesn't matter," he said hugging me closer. He gently moved his head next to my ear and gently whispered, "I envy the man who will have you in the future."  
My eyes widen a bit. This is really creeping me out.  
I heard footsteps outside my door. I'm guessing Naraku heard as well since he instantly let go of me.  
"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi!" my uncle said with a smirk.  
My mother, carrying some boxes in her arms, looked at my uncle then smiled brightly. "Hello Naraku!"  
"Here, let me help you with that," said Naraku taking the boxes from my mom. "No woman deserves to carry heavy boxes like these."  
My mother smiled more. "Why thank you, Naraku."  
"Where do you want me to take these suckers?"  
"You can just put it upstairs."  
"Will do, Mrs. Higurashi."  
With that said, he went upstairs with the boxes.  
"Well, aren't we lucky to have an uncle like him?" said Mrs. Higurashi then walked out of the house to get more boxes.  
"I guess . . ." I whispered to myself.

"My Mrs. Higurashi, that was a delightful dinner," said uncle Naraku with a smirk. "The food was absolutely marvelous!"  
My mother giggled. "Why thank you," my mother said with a smile. "It's the least we can do for all that you've done for us."  
Mother looked over at Sota who was playing with his food. "Sota, honey, don't play with your food."  
"Okay mother." said Sota respectfully then ate his food.  
I slowly stood from my seat. "May I be excused?" I asked.  
"Oh, sure honey. Goodnight dear." Mother said then gave me a warm hug.  
"Goodnight sis!" said Sota.  
"Goodnight, lovely." said my uncle.  
"Goodnight." I said with a small smile then walked out of the kitchen and into my room, well, my room-to-be. My room was full of boxes that still need to be unpacked. I pulled out my pajamas from one of my boxes and put it on then brushed my teeth and my hair. After that, I went back into my room and looked outside of my window.  
Outside of my window was a beautiful meadow with lots of cherry blossom trees swaying gracefully with the wind blowing.  
'What a beautiful sight.' I thought to myself. I gently closed my eyes for a bit, enjoying the sound of the wind swaying outside. When I opened my eyes, I was outside, on the meadow. I looked around . . . everything was black and white.  
What was going on? Am I imagining things? Am I dreaming?  
"Kagome."  
I heard a soft, gently voice say. I looked around to see where that sweet voice was coming from.  
"Kagome." said the voice once more. I gently closed my eyes then started following the voice. I walked around the meadow with my eyes closed. I kept hearing my name being called over and over and over again. It felt like I was walking around for a long time. I could hear the voice getting closer and closer with each step I take. I stopped once I got close enough then opened my eyes. My eyes widen. It was him again . . . the man from my dream.  
What . . . what is this? Could it mean something?  
Just like in the dream, his eyes were covered by his bangs. He also had that same sweet smile he had.  
"Kagome." he said in a soothing voice.  
I blinked for a moment . . . but when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I blinked once more, and here I was back in my room. I looked around my dark room.  
'Was I . . . dreaming again?' I thought to myself.  
I could feel myself start crying again. Why was I crying though? I don't know. What could it possibly mean? Maybe I am just tired.  
I walked slowly to my sleeping bag on the floor then slowly slipped inside. I yawned once then closed my eyes then went to sleep.

"Kagome."  
I opened my eyes quickly and I sat up. I looked around. Nothing.  
I sighed. 'You're only thinking about it, Kagome.' I thought to myself.  
I picked up my phone, which was next to my sleeping bag, and checked the time. It was 3 in the morning.  
'I have a feeling that I won't be able to go back to sleep . . . but I'll try anyway.'  
I lie back down then closed my eyes again.  
"Kagome."  
I got up again. That voice. I heard it . . . this time, it was coming from outside. I quickly got out of bed and put on my slippers. I grabbed a flashlight from one of my boxes then headed my way outside quietly without waking anyone up. Once I got outside, I gently closed the door behind me and turned on my flashlight. I shined it on the meadow.  
"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked with a shaky voice.  
I started shaking violently. The outside was scary and dark. I stayed outside for about 5 minutes, which felt like a really long time. Then I started thinking that I was only imagining things.  
'Kagome, you need to stop thinking about this.' I thought to myself.  
I placed my hand on the doorknob of the door then heard it again, "Kagome . . ."  
I felt myself getting really angry. I ran to the meadow with the flashlight in my hand.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"  
Then, I heard someone walk up from behind me. I turned around quickly. I gasped . . . my heart stopped. There he was . . . the man from my dream. He was standing right in front of me.  
"Kagome . . ."

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A Thousand Years  
Chapter 2

"Kagome . . ."

'What do I do…?' I asked myself. All I could think of was standing there and look at him.

"Kagome . . ." he said once more.

There was one thing I was asking myself… how does he know my name?

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked him nervously. He said nothing… instead, he walked to me very slowly. I panicked silently. I was about to make a run for it, but then I felt warm arms enclose around me. The next thing I knew was that he hugged me. My eyes widen in shock. He pulled me a little closer to him. Everything was so still and silent as he held me into his arms… I know I should be freaked out, but I felt somehow safe… and comfortable. I could feel my heart race as he held me close.  
'I hope he doesn't hear my heart racing…' I thought to myself, blushing lightly.

"I don't ever want to let you go again, Kagome…" he said then gently nuzzled into my hair.  
"H-Have… have we met before…?" I asked him.  
He didn't answer my question... again.

'I wonder what he means by again…' I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, I can feel him falling down. I gasped and quickly held onto him. He fainted…  
"H-Hey, are you okay?!"

No answer… again!  
"W-What should I do?!" I asked myself, panicking. "Should I just leave him out here? No, Kagome! It's too cold outside! Should I wake him up? No, Kagome! He fainted!"

I sighed and kept holding on to him. He was starting to get a little heavy, so I gently laid him on the ground. I looked down at him as he was lying on the ground… he looked really handsome. I could feel my face heating up a little more. His white, long hair… the way his face looks… his chest that is moving up and down as he breathes.

'Gosh… he's so attractive.' I thought to myself then placed my hand on my chest as I feel it pounding harder and harder each second.  
'Somehow… I know him somewhere…"

I softly caressed his soft cheek. I had this urge to kiss him… like he kissed me in the dream… but I bet if I kissed him, I will wake up. But I still want to kiss him… so I leaned down slowly to his face.

Crack!

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly spun around and saw a shadowy figure right before me.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

The figure walked out of the shadow slowly… it was Naraku.

"What are you doing out here, Kagome?" he asked with a weird expression on his face.

"I-I went outside because I heard something from outside and found this man-" I turned back to the man… he was gone.

'Was… was it all a dream…?' I thought to myself, looking at the ground. I slowly got up from the ground, but I was still looking at the ground. To be honest, I felt myself about to cry… it was like he was someone I loved… and he went away to war or something. Like… a wife waiting for her lover's return, that kind of feeling.

I gasped when I felt Naraku touch my shoulders from behind.

"You were just dreaming, my dear Kagome." Naraku said as he stroked my hair. I can feel him move closer to me and sniff my hair.

"Mmmm… your hair smells so good," he got even closer. He got so close that I can feel his hard chest against my back. I can also feel his hot breath on my neck which made me shiver. "You have such a lovely body…" he started rubbing my hips from behind.

"U-U-Uncle! W-W-What are you doing?!"

"What's wrong, Kagome? You don't like the way I touch you?"

I roughly removed his hands away from my hips then said, "Don't touch me! This is wrong!"

My uncle smirked. "It arouses me when you tell me not to touch you." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He leaned down next to my ear then whispered, "Remember how much I touched you?"

He chuckled darkly then started kissing my neck.

"Uncle, let go of me! I don't like this!" I yelled, trying to escape from his grip. With his other hand, he covered up my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Now Kagome, come with me and be a good little girl."

I shaked my head and tried running away, but he was too strong. I could feel my wrist hurting. His grip was so tight. Without thinking, I slapped him hard on the face with my other hand. He stood there with his face turned to this side. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. It was quiet between us and that really made me uncomfortable.

"U-Uncle…?"

He turned his head toward me with angry eyes.

"How dare you slap your uncle, you whore!" he lifted his hand, about to hit me. I gasped and closed my eyes, waiting for the big hit. I waited… nothing. I opened my eyes slowly, looked up, and then I gasped. I was so surprised at what I'm seeing.

"Don't you dare touch her, or I will kill you bastard!" the guy from my dream said, almost in a low growl. He was holding Naraku's wrist.

"Y-You…" I stuttered. He has no idea how thankful I am about him saving me.

"Hmph, it's you again, InuYasha." said Naraku in a dark voice. He let go of my wrist and faced him.

'I-InuYasha… is that his name?'

"Keh, of course it is me. Do you think I will let go of my woman easily?"

I gasped. Did he call me his woman?! I could feel my heart pound hard.

Naraku laughed evilly then said, "Really? Well too bad, because she's mine." With that said, he turned to me with red, glowing eyes and the next thing I knew, I was floating in the air. He was chocking me, I couldn't breathe.

"If I can't have her, then no one will!"

"Don't you dare hurt her, you bastard!"

I opened one eye and saw InuYasha take out his sword and started attacking Naraku.  
Naraku suddenly had some kind of red shield around him, blocking his attack. He then grabbed onto his sword and chuckled evilly. I suddenly fell on the ground really hard and hurt my arm.

"Kagome, run! Now!" InuYasha yelled then continued his battle with Naraku.

I nodded then got up and ran. I ran through a place with a lot of tall trees, some kind of forest. I ran as far as I could then stopped. I couldn't run anymore... I was so tired. I sat down on the ground and hugged my knees.

'I wonder how far I have ran.' I thought to myself then rested my head.

The only thing I could think about was InuYasha…

I've waited for an hour, or maybe more than that, in the forest. It was starting to get really scary.

'I hope InuYasha is okay…' I thought to myself, feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

All of a sudden, I heard something. I got up quickly from where I was sitting and looked around cautiously.

"W-Who's there?!" I asked, paranoid.

I heard the sound get closer and closer. I looked around some more then spotted the shadowy figure.

"Kagome…" said a hoarse voice.

I gasped and backed up a bit.

'I'm scared…'

End of chapter 2~

Who is that shadowy figure? Find out in chapter 3! C:  
I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I'm sorry for taking so long, I hope you guys can forgive me! . I'll try updating more often! And please review and tell me your thoughts, thanks guys! 3


End file.
